


Beautiful Pain

by DancingOnMars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jeongin is mentioned like once, M/M, Sad?, Swearing, There’s slight Minchan in this, What is Minho and Hyunjin’s ship name?, a mess, after nightmare panic attack, does anyone ship Minho and Hyunjin?, mentioned blood, or is it banghino?, sorry - Freeform, underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnMars/pseuds/DancingOnMars
Summary: Minho unexpectedly falls in love.After that a series of unfortunate events start happening.





	Beautiful Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot I wrote after having a nightmare similar to what this became. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I’m sorry about all the mistakes;;
> 
> I hope you like it!

—

You never know what’ll happen in the future.  A second in the future can already change everything. 

Minho never expected his life to turn upside down. Everything was okay for once. For once he was content and at peace. If he had a chance to go back in time and he could choose how much, he would choose a second. That’s all it needed for his life to turn into something worse than what it had ever been before. 

~

Dancing. It’s what he lived for. 

Dancing. It’s what flows through his veins. 

Dancing. It’s what keeps him breathing. 

Lee Minho was a dancer. 

For as long as he could remember, dance had been a huge part of his life. It was passed down, parent to child in his family like a family object. 

He’s been dancing ever since he was 5 years old. 

Did he like it at first? No. 

But as times got though, he found himself dancing the pain away and eventually falling in love with it. 

He loved everything about music and dance. 

He loved being one with the music and so he thought,

“I’m going to take this seriously.”

He started studying at a dance school. He always thought there was no time for anything else, dance and studies were his number one priority. 

This all changed when a new boy enrolled in the same school as Minho. 

~ 

“Who likes math anyway.” Minho groans. He hears his seat mate, Felix, burst out laughing.  

“Dude, your best friend literally loves math! How could you even say that?” Felix says in between laughter. 

Minho rolls his eyes and glances at Chan, his best friend. 

Chan locks eyes with Minho and sends a smile his way. Minho averts his gaze as he hears the bell. 

He groans once more, annoyed that class is starting. 

He leans on the palm of his hand and closes his eyes, hoping to catch up on some sleep, tired from all the night practice he’s had lately. 

~ 

“Uh teacher? Some student is asleep...” an unfamiliar voice wakes Minho from his sleep.  

He opens his eyes and jumps back, not expecting an unknown boy leaning so close to his face. The boy giggles and Minho blinks, confused.  

“Hwang Hyunjin, nice to meet you sleepy head!” The boy says, smiling prettily.  

Minho glares at Felix as the freckled boy begins snickering.

Minho looks up at the boy with the prettiest smile he’s ever seen and frowns, mumbling a quick “Yeah, nice to meet you too.” 

Hyunjin walks to his seat and sits down. He looks around the classroom and bites his lip nervously.

Not knowing anyone in the class he’s in felt scary. This morning he had been so excited that his parents finally allowed him to go to a dance focused school but now that he’s actually there, the nervousness is settling in.  

He switches his gaze towards Minho. The boy radiates calm energy. Hyunjin had never seen a boy so intriguing before. Minho as a whole intrigued him like no one had ever before.  

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by a book and a notebook being dropped onto his desk. Hyunjin looks up and sees the freckled boy who sits next to Minho, standing there, smiling. 

“I’m Felix!” The boy introduces himself. Hyunjin nods and smiles back. Felix smirks and leans closer so that the teacher won’t hear them talk. 

“Well Hyunjin, since you smiled back... That means we’re friends now!”  

Hyunjin stares at Felix, surprise written all over his face. Hyunjin nods again and motions for Felix to go back to his seat before he gets in trouble.  

~ 

“Finally!” Minho yells out as the bell for lunch begins ringing. The teacher glares at him and ends the class. 

Minho packs his bag and walks out. As soon as he’s out of the classroom, he checks the hallway for teachers. Once he’s made sure that there’s none around, he breaks into a sprint towards the dance studios. Once he sees the studio doors lined up, he smiles. 

~ 

“So Hyunjin, why did you transfer to this school?” Felix asks curiously. Hyunjin shrugs at him and points towards Minho, who’s running towards the studios.  

“Minho? What about him?”  

Hyunjin sighs and looks at Felix. “Nothing about him. Shouldn’t you go with him? Aren’t you friends?” Hyunjin asks, raising a brow at Felix once he chuckles. 

 “Nah man, he’s going to practice with Chris, don’t wanna interrupt that. Those two have amazing chemistry together when they dance.”  

Hyunjin nods. He doesn’t understand. He just met the boy and yet hearing him and someone else dancing together sparked something in him. He felt hurt. He doesn’t understand why. Why does he feel hurt? He doesn’t even know the boy.  

Hyunjin sighs and decides to go walk around the school instead of eating. Felix nods and runs off yelling “I’m not skipping lunch for walking, see ya later Hyunjin!” 

~ 

“Which one was it again?” Minho asked, frustrated by not getting the choreo right. Why is he so distracted right now? Why can’t he get the new boy out of his mind? 

Minho groans and collapses on the floor, panting.  

“You tired?” Chan asks as he lies down next to Minho.

“No, I don’t know what’s wrong with me today, sorry.” Minho mumbles. 

Chan chuckles “Hey it’s okay, we all have bad days, it’s part of life. Not everyday can be a good day y’know?”  

Minho lets out a quiet laugh. 

“You’re so annoying.” He mumbles, closing his eyes. 

Chan sits up and turns to look at Minho. He waves his hand above Minho’s face and smiles when Minho hits it away.  

“There’s something I need to tell you...” Chan whispers, afraid that he’ll break if he talks any louder. 

Minho opens his eyes and stares at Chan, frowning once he sees Chan’s teary eyes. He sits up as well and motions for Chan to start talking.  

“I’m sorry Minho.” He says softly. 

Minho raises a brow at Chan. 

“What do you mean?” Minho asks, confused.  

“I’m moving away.”  

Chan. 

The best friend of Minho for many years was moving away. 

The only person Minho grew fond of.

The person Minho could talk to about anything and everything was leaving him. 

The person Minho became dependant on. 

The person Minho fell for without knowing what the feeling was. 

“You can’t leave me Chan, everyone’s going to hurt me again if you go.” Minho mumbles quietly. 

Chan sighs and ruffles Minho’s hair. 

 “I have to. Dancing isn’t for me Min.”  

“But you’re so good at it and you like it too!”  

“That doesn’t mean it’s meant for me. I love dance, I truly do but my heart is in the music. I love making it.” Chan explains.  

Minho looks down and before he has time to process it, he’s crying. 

He hasn’t cried since he was bullied as a child, so why now?  

Chan sighs and places his hand under Minho’s chin, making Minho face him. Chan smiles comfortingly and wipes Minho’s tears away.  

“It’s okay Min, you have Felix and even Jeongin would love to be friends with you if you gave him a chance.” 

“Where are you moving anyway?” Minho asks between hiccups.  

“LA...”  

Minho stares at Chan in shock. 

“N-no Chan that’s too far, I’ll never see you again...” 

Chan whispers a quick sorry and stands up. He begins getting ready for the next class and leaves the room, leaving Minho all alone with his tears and thoughts.  

~ 

As Hyunjin’s walking to class he walks by an unlocked dance studio. Curious, he peeks inside and gasps as he sees Minho crying on the floor. 

Without a second thought he runs off to get Felix. 

~ 

“FELIX!” Hyunjin yells as he spots his new friend, walking into a classroom. Felix turns his gaze to Hyunjin and raises a brow at him. 

“Your friend, Minho? Is crying in one of the dance studios!” Hyunjin says while panting. 

Without listening to the rest, Felix grabs onto Hyunjin’s hand and together they go back to the studio. 

~ 

Minho feels someone hugging him from the side. 

He lifts his head up and stares at Felix before bursting into tears again, grabbing onto Felix’s shirt. 

“Please don’t leave me Lix. You can never leave me.” He mumbles into the shirt. 

Felix frowns at Minho’s behaviour and hugs him tightly, whispering “Of course Min hyung.” 

~ 

“You can let go now Lix, I’m okay now.” Minho mumbles into Felix’s neck. 

Felix pats his back once more and lets go of him.  

“When we get back to your place, you’re going to tell me EVERYTHING.” 

Minho smiles sadly and nods. 

“Um are you really okay now?” Minho hears an unfamiliar voice mumble. 

He turns around and sees Hyunjin sitting against the mirror. 

“I’m okay.” Minho mumbles. 

Hyunjin nods and stands up.  

“I got to get back to class now so..” he says as he leaves the room.  

Minho stands up as well and turns to look at Felix.

“I’m going home.” He says, knowing Felix will just leave with him. 

Felix sighs and nods. 

They get their stuff and sneak out of the school. 

~ 

“And then he told me he’s moving to LA.” Minho finishes explaining his crying fit. 

Felix frowns and hugs Minho into his chest.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” Minho whispers. 

Felix nods and hugs him even tighter.  

~  

“Chris is leaving today, you know that right?” Felix asks Minho as they sit on Felix’s bed, waiting for Hyunjin to join them. 

A day after the crying fit, Hyunjin had gotten a hold of Minho’s number. 

They soon became close friends. 

Felix was happy to see this friendship bloom as he always worries about Minho being alone.  

“I know. I’m going to his house later.” 

Felix hums in response and leans on Minho’s chest. 

“What’s with you these days? You’re so clingy.” Minho mumbles. 

Felix shrugs “I guess I just really like warmth.” He says softly. 

Minho smiles and wraps his arms around Felix’s stomach, happy that he has a friend he’s close with.  

“Felix, what does falling in love feel like?”  

Felix chuckles “You’re asking ME?” 

Minho lets out a giggle and hums. 

“Well, you can’t think of anyone but that person. You always worry about them and seeing them happy makes you happy too-“  

“Lix those are things friends think about too. Get to the important stuff.” 

Felix sighs.

“You always want to be with the person and when you’re not, you constantly want to talk to them. Being near them makes you dizzy and excited. When that person is closer with someone that’s not you, it hurts? It’s hard to explain. You’re not like jealous but more sad that you can’t have that yet you’re happy for the person that DOES have that with the one you love.”  

“Yeah love’s too complicated for me. It’s so different for everyone and so messy and confusing.” Minho says, chuckling at the thought of him ever having such feelings. 

“Oh hyung, your phone is ringing.” Felix says, snapping Minho out of his thoughts. 

Minho pulls out his phone and frowns as he stares at the name on the screen. Sighing, he answers the call. “Hello?” Felix turns around so that he can see Minho and frowns at the worry and fear in his hyung’s eyes.  

“Minho? I need you to come over now.” Chan says, voice sounding panicked and broken.  

“Wha- Why? What’s going on?” 

“Please Min, you know I never ask you for things so this once, please just do as I ask.” Chan’s voice is nearing desperation.  

Minho sighs and mumbles a quick “Be there in 10.” 

He crawls off of the bed and walks to the bedroom door, before leaving he turns around.  

“I’ll be back later, okay Lix?” 

Felix nods at him and watches him leave the room. Felix lies down on his back and lazily grabs his phone to call Hyunjin. 

~ 

“What? Why are you telling me this now?” Minho asks, slowly getting frustrated at the amount of surprises Chan has for him. 

He feels his eyes watering again. 

“When else was I supposed to tell you? You’re always with Lix nowadays!” 

Minho glares at Chan. 

 “Don’t blame Lix for this. You said 3 years ago, there was no Felix 3 years ago! You could have told me!” 

Chan flinches at the tone Minho’s using. 

 “I’m really sorry okay, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I never told you.”  

“But why now? On the day you’re leaving? It hurts Chan! Why? Why does it hurt to hear you say that!” Minho says as he begins struggling to breathe. 

He hugs his knees close to his chest and cries into his arms.  

“I think I love you....” Minho whispers.  

Chan sighs and mumbles softly

“Why are you telling me that now? When I literally just told you that I used to like you years ago.”  

“Now you know what it feels like.” Minho says as he stares at Chan, tears streaming down his face.  

Two hearts so close to getting a chance to be connected. 

Two confused hearts, both new to such feelings. 

If one of them had made a move earlier, would the love between them bloom into a beautiful story? We’ll never know.  

Chan wraps an arm around Minho and let’s him cry into his shirt one last time. 

He whispers sweet words to him just like he used to whenever Minho would cry. 

This was their last moment together as friends. 

After today, they wouldn’t see each other’s ever again.  

Chan had decided to start over in LA, that to him meant cutting ties with everyone he knew in Korea except his family. To Minho’s disappointment, friends didn’t mean family to Chan.  

~ 

“I see.” Hyunjin says as he’s lying on Felix’s floor while eating snacks and doing homework.  

“You like hyung don’t you?” Felix asks, smirking at Hyunjin’s red ears and cheeks. Hyunjin nods at Felix and glares at him once he notices Felix reaching for his phone. 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He says through grit teeth. 

Felix smiles and grabs his phone. Hyunjin jumps up and runs to Felix, jumping on his bed in the process. 

“Give me the phone Lix!” He says, annoyed.

Felix shakes his head and smirks. 

“If I don’t tell anyone, are you going to confess?” Felix says slyly. 

Hyunjin nods. 

Felix smiles triumphantly and claps. 

“I love being cupid!” He yells.  

“A what?” Minho asks as he stands in the doorway to Felix’s room. 

“Fuck. How much did you hear?” Felix asks. 

Minho turns his gaze towards Hyunjin and shyly smiles. 

“Everything from, like hyung don’t you, up until now.” 

Hyunjin looks away from Minho, too embarrassed to face him. 

Minho giggles and holds out his hand towards Hyunjin. 

“Let’s go take a walk and talk!” He says cheerfully. 

Felix smiles at Minho, happy to see him so cheerful even after Chan left. 

For the longest time Felix knew about Minho’s feelings towards Chan but never mentioned it to the oblivious boy he’s grown so fond of. 

It hurt Felix to see Minho in so much pain after Chan left that he almost flew to La just to scold Chan.

Minho’s truly a hyung that Felix wants to look after and be friends with forever.  

~  

Minho and Hyunjin walk around the park close to Felix’s house.  

“So, you like me huh?” Minho asks teasingly. Hyunjin pouts and nods, averting his gaze. 

“It’s okay, you’re cute!” Minho exclaims happily. 

He ruffles Hyunjin’s hair and giggles as the younger boy turns red.  

“You have feelings for someone else don’t you hyung? Your eyes are all soft for me but they’re longing for someone else, that means your heart and soul is longing for someone else too.”  

Minho hums in response and stops walking. He turns to face Hyunjin. 

“Please help me get rid of these feelings.” He mumbles softly, hoping Hyunjin would be the answer to all of his questions. 

Since the day he met Hyunjin, the younger boy has been stuck in his mind, distracting him from everything.  

Hyunjin averts his gaze and sighs. 

“Wouldn’t you just be using me?” He mumbles quietly, part of him hoping that Minho didn’t hear him. 

A sudden coldness flows through Minho’s body. He feels a heavy pain on his chest, realising what he’s doing, he frowns and holds onto Hyunjin’s hand. 

“I’m so sorry.” He says. 

Hyunjin glances at Minho and smiles. 

Minho stares back at him, his lips turning into a confused pout.  

“It’s just, I can’t believe you apologised for that Hyung!” Hyunjin says cheerfully.

Minho chuckles and hits Hyunjin’s shoulder.

 “You’re so mean, I thought you were actually hurt!” 

“Who said I wasn’t?” 

“But I ap-“ 

“Apologies don’t fix everything.”

Hyunjin snaps, interrupting Minho.  

Minho stares at him in shock, not expecting that at all.  

“I really like you hyung, I’m going to be the other bad person here and take advantage of you wanting to take advantage of me.”  

And so an unexpected, unrealised dream came to life. 

Bit by bit, day by day, night by night, Minho felt himself fall for Hyunjin. 

They would spend every moment of free time they had, being together. 

This was no surprise to Felix, he was happily supporting his friends, not knowing what really happened that day they walked out to talk but whatever it was, it clearly made both happy and Felix was glad to see that.

~ 

It’s 6am. Minho’s still in the studio, dancing until he’d collapse from exhaustion. Not wanting to give up on the new choreography he has to learn, he started practicing unhealthily, not listening to his body practically screaming for help. 

Once he got to a point where he just couldn’t dance anymore, he’d go home and try again, starting everything all over again.  

~ 

“Hyung?” Hyunjin mumbles into Minho’s shirt. Minho looks down and smiles at Hyunjin, this time though, the smile wasn’t genuine anymore. 

“I’m okay.” He says, wrapping his arms around the boy hugging him. 

Hyunjin frowns.  

“You’re anything but okay. You’re torturing yourself, we have normal practice hours so why are you adding more to that? You’re the last person to need extra practice.” 

Minho doesn’t say anything after that. He begins thinking about everything he’s been doing lately, ignoring Hyunjin completely. 

Hyunjin watches Minho furrow his brows, deep in thought.  

“I’m tired.” He says, snapping Minho out of his thoughts. 

Minho drags Hyunjin off of the couch in his room and walks towards the bed, collapsing on it with a playful smile.  

“Let’s take a nap then!” He says, offering his hand to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin holds onto it as Minho pulls him on the bed. 

He cuddles into Minho’s side, a content smile on his lips. Minho smiles at him. He lightly kisses Hyunjin’s forehead and goes to sleep as well. 

~ 

Minho wakes up, tears streaming down his face, down to his neck, clothes soaked with sweat and breathing uneven. He looks around the room, panicked. His gaze falls on the sleeping boy next to him. 

His gaze turns soft instead of panicked and his heart calms down. 

He carefully slides off of the bed and walks into the bathroom so that he can take a quick shower. 

~ 

When Hyunjin wakes up and doesn’t see Minho anywhere, he frowns. 

He looks around the room until his eyes land on the locked bathroom door. 

He let’s out a sigh of relief and lies on his side, still sleepy. 

He never thought he would fall in love with Minho. 

He never thought he would get a crush on him in the first place. 

He knew the boy had intrigued him, but never expected it to turn into this.

Hyunjin knows that Minho’s feelings are the same now. The way he looks at Hyunjin is the same way Hyunjin looks at him. Hyunjin’s grown so fond of the boy, he’d never want to be apart from him. Once he hears the door unlock, he sits up and smiles.  

~ 

Minho walks out of the bathroom, wearing normal sweatpants and one of Hyunjin’s oversized shirts. He locks eyes with Hyunjin and giggles cutely when Hyunjin’s cheeks turn a rosy colour. He collapses on the bed, next to Hyunjin and smiles at him. 

“Hyung did you have another nightmare?”  

Minho nods and wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck lazily. 

“It’s because you forgot to tell me goodnight.” Minho mumbles into Hyunjin’s chest. Hyunjin let’s out a breathy laugh.

“If that keeps your nightmares away I’ll say it even when it’s not night time from now on.” Hyunjin says and leans in to kiss Minho’s forehead. 

They stay in bed that day, cuddling and sleeping. Neither of them felt like doing anything that day. Both wanting to stay with one another, craving the warmth of one another and seeing the softness and care in one another’s eyes. It was like a dream. 

Minho never wanted it to stop. 

He never thought he would love anything more than he loved dancing but here he was with someone he truly loved. 

His heart still hurts sometimes when Chan’s brought up but that’s more of a miss him thing now rather than a longing for him.  

~ 

It’s a big day for Minho. It’s the end of the school year and he has a solo performance after the group performance. He’s never felt so nervous yet excited about anything. 

“Are you nervous hyung?” Hyunjin asks while leaving soft kisses over Minho’s cheek. Minho nods and smiles at Hyunjin. 

“I’ll be okay though. I have you with me after all.” He says, holding Hyunjin’s hand and interlacing his fingers together with Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin gives Minho’s hand a light squeeze and smiles back.  

The two couldn’t be happier.  

Everything feels like a dream between the two. 

Everything they do feels new, every time they hold hands they feel the same tingling feeling as they did the first time they held hands. 

They could talk to each other about everything, cry to each other without being judged and just be with each other without ever getting bored.

Nothing could change what they had between them. 

They even planned that after school, they would move out on their own and adopt a bunch of kittens to raise together.  

Minho also wanted to start teaching dance and inspire people to tell their stories through dance.

To express themselves through dance. 

When Minho’s dancing, he isn’t just moving with the music. 

Sometimes he’s screaming in pain through the choreo. 

Sometimes he’s telling the story of someone else. 

Sometimes it’s his story he’s telling.

Sometimes he’s showing how happy he is through dance. 

He becomes one with the music and without speaking a word, he tells a story no one could forget.  

It’s time for him to go on stage with his team. He glances at Felix, who’s warming up and then at Hyunjin, smiling once Hyunjin’s eyes meet his own. They hug and get to their places as the show is about to start. 

Minho takes a deep breath and prepares himself mentally.  

~ 

“WE DID THAT!” Felix yells excitedly as he hugs his teammates. Minho laughs at his excitement and sighs a content sigh.  

“Min hyung, I know you don’t want to show how happy you are but your eyes are literally sparkling with happiness so might as well party with the 11 of us, of course Hyunjin would come too!”  Felix complains.  

“Hyung?” Hyunjin mumbles quietly as he hugs Minho from behind. 

Minho hums in response and plays with Hyunjin’s hands that are wrapped around his stomach. 

“Can we go home? I wanna talk to you.”

Minho turns around and gives Hyunjin a worried look. He nods and so they leave.  

~ 

“Do I deserve all the support I’m getting?” Hyunjin asks as they’re walking home, hand in hand.  

“Of course you do!” Minho says cheerfully. Hyunjin sighs.  

“No hyung you don’t get it. Do I really? I love dancing but am I really worth supporting? Is it really okay for me to accept all this love and support without giving anything back? Its li-“  

“HYUNJIN WAIT!“ Minho yells, trying to pull him back.  

~  

Hyunjin stops talking as he sees the lights ahead of him. The last thing he hears before being swallowed by darkness are Minho’s desperate yells.  

~ 

“He won’t make it?” Minho asks in disbelief. He walks into the hospital room and sits next to the bed Hyunjin’s lying on.  

Pale, filled with tubes and wires everywhere. 

Red staining his clothes. 

The same red Minho used to love. 

The same warm colour Minho would describe his love for Hyunjin as. 

The love he felt was red.

The same red is now staining the love of his life. 

The same red is the reason why he’ll never see Hyunjin smile again. 

He’ll never hear his laugh again. 

He’ll never be able to be with him again. 

The same red he loved is now the red he hates.  

“How can you still be so pretty when you’re in such condition?” Minho asks quietly. He holds onto Hyunjin’s cold hand and hopes he’ll feel even the lightest squeeze back.  

“Please wake up. I can’t live without you.” Minho whispers in tears.  

“About what you were saying earlier, yes. You do deserve all of it and more! When you dance you give back inspiration, you cheer people up by doing what you love. You are giving them something back and even if you weren’t, you’d still deserve the support!” Minho mumbles, wiping his tears away.  

Hyunjin takes a deep breath and turns his head just enough to look Minho in the eye, one last time he smiles and mumbles a quiet “Goodnight hyung..” 

Minho breaks. He cries and cries, begging for Hyunjin to wake up until the nurses had to force him out of the room.  

~ 

“I loved him.” Minho mumbles to himself. He’s sitting on the couch in his room, staring into space.  

“I fell in love with someone. I fell in love twice and lost both of them. Hah... Love? Why is it so complicated? Was I ever really in love? No. I’m still in love and it hurts.”  

“Hyung? You’re still talking to yourself?” Felix asks as he pops his head in through the door. 

Minho nods and sighs.  

“It’s today.” He mumbles, looking at Felix.  

“Right. Are you gonna go see him?” 

Minho nods again and spreads his arms, waiting for Felix to embrace him. 

Felix smiles and hugs Minho, glad that he can be a supportive friend to him for once instead of it being the other way around. 

~ 

Minho sits down in front of Hyunjin’s grave. He places his handmade birthday card next to the roses someone had placed on the grave before him.  

“Happy birthday.” Minho mumbles. 

Without even realising, he’s crying again. He talks about everything that has happened since Hyunjin’s death a year ago.  

“Oh right, wish me luck on my solo today!” Minho says, smiling. 

Before he leaves he whispers, 

“Thank you Hyunjin. For everything. Even my nightmares stopped the day you left, it’s because you chose to say goodnight instead of goodbye right?”  

He doesn’t mention how his nightmares are now filled with Hyunjin. 

Well can they even be called nightmares? 

Minho doesn’t want to stay awake anymore. 

He’d much rather stay with Hyunjin in his sleep than dance ever again and that’s a huge thing for Minho to even think about. 

~ 

As Minho’s performing his solo, he gets distracted by a shadowy figure in the audience. He twists his leg and falls off of the stage, gritting his teeth in pain.  

“Hyung!” Felix yells out as he runs over to check on Minho. Cringing at the way his leg is twisted, Felix calls for help. 

~ 

“Hah... Everything I’ve ever loved has now been ripped away from me.” Minho mumbles.

“Hyung, when you fell a few days ago, what distracted you like that? You looked terrified.” Felix asks curiously from next to Minho’s hospital bed. 

Minho shurgs and smiles at Felix. 

“Whatever it was, it clearly didn’t want me to dance ever again.” 

~ 

“HE WHAT?” Felix yells into the phone. 

“GO TO THE HOSPITAL YOU FOOL WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!” Chan yells through the phone.  

~ 

“I’m so sorry Lix.” Felix reads the end of the letter.  

“He wanted to be with Hyunjin this bad?” Felix mumbles. 

“Love’s a beautiful pain huh?” Felix hears someone whisper close to his ear. He turns around expecting to see someone but sees nothing.  

“In a way I guess it is. For Min hyung I think dancing was. For Min hyung and Hyunjin, love was. For me, friends are.” Felix whispers back to whatever it was.  

He hears a light laugh from the air and smiles.  

~ 

“Yeah, the funeral was today. They were buried under the same grave stone, Min hyungs request in the letter to the nurses apparently.” Felix says. 

“What are you going to do now?” Chan asks through the phone.  

“Why don’t you move here with us?” Seungmin yells through the phone, making Chan chuckle.  

“Smin’s with you?” Felix asks. 

Chan hums in response. 

“Might as well move there then.” Felix says with a smile. 

“In the end, it was you who left me Min hyung. Not the other way around like you feared..” Felix mumbles at the sky sadly.  

— 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I’ll see you in another work?  
> Tell me your thoughts in the comments and requests if you have any!  
> I’m still new to this whole thing so sorry about my clumsiness?
> 
> Find me on twt @/NeverForever93 
> 
> Sorry about the ending!  
> Bye bye~  
> (This can also be read on Asianfanfics.com)


End file.
